totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Bajkowy Finał cz.1
Bajkowy finał (ang. A fairy-tale finale part 1) - to szesnasty odcinek serii Disney Totalnej Porażki. Wyspa - Ranek <'Alex': Cieszyłam się, gdy dostałam się do ostatniej piątki i czwórki, ale do finału?! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Stoję o krok od wygranej! Uda mi się! Uda!> <'Ivy': Mam to głęboko w dupie, że Alex dostała się do finału! Ja też się dostałam i mam takie same szanse, jak ona i Jacob. Uda mi się i będzie super! <'Jacob': Wczoraj się czegoś nauczyłem... Nigdy nie pomagać Alex.> Kamera spada z nieba i ląduje tuż przed Disneylandem. Przy wejściu stoi Chris, który do niej macha. Kamera podnosi się i leci do środka parku. Wlatuje do budynku. Wiki rozgląda się, stojąc na schodach. Leci do jadalni, mijając Taylora, kłócącego się z siostrą. W jadalni widzimy, jak Alex uderza głową Ivy o stół. Jacob stoi obok i czyta książkę. Alex zauważa kamerę i podbiega do niej i kopie. Kamera ucieka i leci przez okno na zewnątrz. Leci w stronę domku strachów. Po drodze widzimy Derka, śmiejącego się z Seana. Przy domu widzimy Kordiana, trzymającego w ręku jakiś wycinek gazety. Kamera robi zakręt i widzimy, jak Jola biegnie przez tor przeszkód. Mija Dennis, podrywającego Sarę. Te uderza go w twarz i ten upada na kamerę. Wszystko zasłania dym. Opada i widzimy wszystkich zawodników, przed Disneylandem. Z powietrza spada powoli złoty napis "Disney Totalnej Porażki". Melodią do openingu jest Ta piosenka __________________________________________________________________________________ Statek Kapitana Hooka - W tym samym czasie Wszyscy uczestnicy pakują swoje bagaże. Dennis: Po jaką chol*erę się rozpakowywałeś, skoro byłeś tutaj tylko jedną noc? Taylor pakuje swoje koszulki do walizki. Taylor: Nie chciałem się nudzić, gdy wy będziecie to robić. Dennis wywraca oczami. Derek: Strasznie szybko zleciał ten cały program. Będę za wami tęsknić. Kordian: Program się kończy, a ja usuwam was z mojej pamięci i zostawiam jedynie Wiki. Derek: A ja Jolę. Taylor: A ja muszę porozmawiać z Elizabeth. Może będzie już chciała zostać moją siostrą? Derek: Ona mówiła, że do końca programu, a nie momentu, kiedy ty odpadniesz. Program jeszcze trwa. Taylor: W sumie racja, jednak może da się ją przekonać. Statek Kapitana Hooka - 5 minut później Elizabeth stawia swoją walizkę, obok walizek pozostałych zawodników. Elizabeth: Nie. Powiedziała, co powiedziałam i tego będę się trzymać. Taylor: Weź przestań! I tak już nikt z nas nie wygra, więc dlaczego jesteś cały czas na mnie zła? Elizabeth: Nie muszę ci tego wyjaśniać. A teraz odjedź. Muszę pomóc Joli ze spakowaniem ubrań. Wzięła tego trochę. Elizabeth odchodzi. Taylor zostaje sam. Jest załamany. <'Taylor': Moja własna siostra nie chce ze mną gadać i być moją siostrą. ¿Qué soy yo para ella? (his. Co ja się z nią mam?) Ni stąd, ni zowąd pojawia się Sara. Taylor odskakuje wystraszony. Sara: Spokojnie, nic ci nie zrobi. Taylor: Wiem, jednak chcę, aby znowu była moją siostrą. Sara: Spokojnie. Gdy ciebie nie było ciągle o tobie mówiła. Tęskniła za tobą. Uwierz mi. Taylor jest zaskoczony. Wtedy statek zaczyna się ruszać i płynie w stronę wyspy. Wszyscy wybiegają na pokład. Jola: Co się dzieje?! Wiki: Płyniemy na wyspę! Derek: He? Po co? Statek się zatrzymuje. Słyszą głos Chrisa. Chris: Schodźcie na plaże i idźcie z resztą zawodników przed park. Czeka tam na was autobus. Elizabeth: Jedziemy do Paryża? Chris: He he he. Nie. Ktoś na was czeka. Wszyscy są zaskoczeni. Schodzą na plaże i idą całą jedenastką przed park. Przed parkiem - 10 minut później Przed parkiem stoi żółty autobus. Przed autobusem stoi Chris. Chris: Nareszcie jesteście. Możemy zaczynać. Alex: Ale co? Drzwi autobusu się otwierają i z autobusu wychodzi... Ivy: He? Mama?! Z autobusu wychodzi mama Ivy. Jest to wysoka kobieta, ubrana w kolorowe ubrania, duży żółty kapelusz, a na nosie ma duże okulary, z czarnymi oprawkami. Mama Ivy: Skarbie, podejdź do mamusi! Ivy uderza się w głowę. Ivy: Hej. Powoli do niej podchodzi. Jej matka ją przytula, a raczej dusi. MI: Tak za tobą tęskniłam, tak jak wtedy, gdy wyjechałaś na tydzień do babci i popuściłaś w spodenki, bo przestraszyłaś się stracha na wróble. Alex pada na ziemię ze śmiechu, a Ivy dostaje rumieńców. Ivy: Mamo... MI: A gdzie jest ten nicpoń, co dał ci kawę z mlekiem? Wszyscy pokazują na Dennisa. Dennis: Extra. MI podchodzi do Dennisa i mu się przygląda. MI: Nie martw się. Nic ci nie zrobię. Jeszcze... Z autobusu wychodzi młody chłopak. Ma on krótkie, brązowe włosy włosy, duży nos, zielone oczy i wesołych uśmiech. Ubrany jest w bluzę, która jest na niego za duża i jeansy. Kordian: Kacper? MI: Nie mów do ojca po imieniu. Kordian: To mój młodszy brat. Chłopcy do siebie podchodzą i witają. Kacper: Hejka. Kordian: Siema, co ty tutaj robisz? Kacper: Jak inni przyjechali, to ja też. Myślisz, że mama będzie na mnie zła, jak się dowie, że tutaj jestem? Kordian: A nie wie? Kacper: Wysłała mnie do sklepu po mleko. Przed domem stał autobus, wsiadłem i jestem. Kordian: Ona popadnie w szał! Kacper wzrusza ramionami. Kordian: Stary! Ma ktoś tutaj telefon? Z autobusu dobiega ich głos jakiegoś mężczyzny. Alex: Czy to... ? Z autobusu wychodzi duży, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna, przypominający z wyglądu biznesmena. Miał od siwe włosy i niebieskie oczy. Podchodzi do Kordiana i daje mu komórkę. Kordian: Dziękuję. Odchodzi z Kacprem na bok. MI: Ale przystojniak. Alex: Jaki przystojniak? To mój... tato. Tato Alex: Skarbie, uściskaj tatusia. Alex podchodzi i już chce go uściskać, jednak ten szybko odskakuje. TA: Przykro mi, ale nie mam czasu. Muszę załatwiać parę spraw. Alex wywraca oczami. Z kieszeni wyjmuje dwie inne komórki i zaczyna telefonować. Jacob: Kim jest twój ojciec z zawodu, Alex? Alex: On ma kilkanaście zawodów. Słyszałam plotki, że pracuje w dwudziestu firmach jednocześnie. Raz chwalił się, że był przez dziesięć sekund bezrobotny. Tylko wtedy miał dla mnie czas. MI: Bidulka... Ivy: Mamo, przestań! Alex to mój wróg. Mi: Przestań. Znajdź sobie jakąś koleżankę. Ona wydaje się miła. Ivy: Ta, jasne. <'Ivy': Zawsze marzyłam o koleżance, która ciągle uderza mnie głową o stół i to przez parę minut.> Z autobusu wychodzi kolejna osoba. Tym razem jest to kolejna kobieta. Ma ona dużą czuprynę, z czarnych włosów, białą koszulkę i czarną spódniczkę. Na nosie ma okulary. W ręku trzyma butelkę z syropem, a w drugiej łyżkę. Jacob: Tylko nie syrop czosnkowy. Mama Jacoba: Skarbie, szybko, bo się przeziębisz. Kobieta podbiega do syna i szybko podaje mu syrop. Jacob: Wolałbym zjeść to ciasto (Elizabeth wymiotuje) z Paryża, niż pić ten syrop. MJ: Nie wygłupiaj się. Ten syrop ci pomoże. W Chinach jest epidemia przeziębienia. Chcesz zachorować? Jacob: Francja jest oddalona od Chin, o... Nie wiem ile, ale na bank dużo kilometrów. MJ: Ty nie patrz na mapy, tylko na rzeczywistość. Derek: W rzeczywistości są oddalone jeszcze bardziej. MJ: Cicho, bo też dostaniesz syrop. Z autobusu wychodzą dwie osoby: kobieta i mężczyzna, będący razem. Ubrani są po królewsku. Ona ma czerwono-żółtą suknię, a on niebieski garnitur. Mężczyzna wyjmuje z kieszeni komórkę i włącza dzwonek. Dzwonek: Ukłońcie się! Przed wami Pan i Pani Tao. Elizabeth i Taylor jako jedyni się kłaniają się. Dzwonek: Możecie podejść. Elizabeth i Taylor podchodzą i witają się z rodzicami. Tato Taylora i Elizabeth: Wyprostujcie się. Nie chodźcie, tak jak reszta! Mama Taylora i Elizabeth: Nie podnoś na nich głosu! TTE: Bo co mi zrobisz? MTE: Ty już dobrze wiesz co. TTE: Zadzwonisz po swoją matkę? Kobieta kiwa głową. TTE: Dobrze. Będę siedział już cicho. MTE: Więc, które z was wygrało? Elizabeth: Jeszcze nikt nie wygrał, a my już odpadliśmy. Są zaskoczeni. TTE: Obniżamy wam kieszonkowe, o dwieście euro! Taylor: My nie dostajemy kieszonkowego. TTE: To o czterysta. Cała czwórka odchodzi od autobusu i wychodzą z niego kolejna dwójka ludzi: młoda kobieta i młody mężczyzna. Chłopak przypomina Jolę, a dziewczyna Derka. Jola: Philipp? Derek: Nina? Dwójka podchodzi do Joli i Derka i się witają. Philipp: Skarbie, jak ja cię długo nie widziałem. Derek: Skarbie? Jola: Przedstawiam wam mojego byłego chłopaka, Philippa. Philipp: Dlaczego byłego? Wszystko można zacząć od nowa. Derek: Przykro mi stary, ale ona jest moja. Nina: Co?! Zdradziłeś mnie? Derek: My nie byliśmy razem! Nina zaczyna płakać i ucieka. Derek biegnie za nią. Jola: Jakim cudem oni cię znaleźli? Nie mamy już ze sobą kontaktów od dwóch lat. Philipp się uśmiecha. Philipp: To nie oni szukali mnie, tylko ja ich. Jola nie wie, co powiedzieć. Z autobusu wychodzi kolejna osoba. Wysoki, opalony i dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna. Z wyglądu przypomina sławnego piosenkarza Gusttavo Limę. Odzywa się z meksykańskim akcentem. Chłopak: Sara, gdzie jesteś? Sara do niego podchodzi. Sara: Cześć, Gustav. Gustav: Hejka. Uśmiechnij się. Twój chłopak przyjechał. <'Sara': Mogłam powiedzieć, że mam chłopaka.> <'Alex': Muszę zwrócić jej szacunek. Ten jej chłopak jest boski.> Gustav obejmuje Sarę. Chodźmy porozmawiać. Odchodzą na bok. Kordian i Kacper wracają. Chris: I jak? Kacper: Dobrze. Kordian: Dobrze? Mama się o ciebie martwiła. Myślała, że coś ci się stało. Kacper: A mi się zdawało, że panikowała, bo nie było w domu mleka. Kordian: Ach, zamknij się. Z autobusu wychodzi mężczyzna, ubrany w obcisły, przylegający mu do ciała strój. Wiki: Trener? Trener: Witaj. Pokaż co potrafisz. Wiki robi jakieś dziwne sztuczki. Trener: Nic się nie zmieniłaś. Przytulają się. Kolejna osoba, tym razem kobieta, która ma najbardziej normalny strój, od pozostałych przybyłych. Dennis: Mama! Kobieta do niego macha i podchodzi do syna. Mama Dennisa: Siemanko. Kiedy robimy jakąś party. Dennis: Plis, przestań. <'Dennis': Moja mama jest trochę inna. Myśli, że jest nastolatką.> MD: Co, wstydzisz się starej? Wszystkich zaskakują jej słowa. Dennis: Nie, oczywiście, że nie. MD: To dobrze. Z torebki wyjmuje paczkę papierosów. MD: Ma ktoś ognia? Chris: Tutaj nie wolno palić. Ojciec Alex podaje jej zapalniczkę, dalej rozmawiając przez komórki. Zapala. MD: To co z tego? Z autobusu wychodzi kolejna kobieta. Ubrana w żółtą sukienkę. Ma czarne kręcona włosy i smutny wyraz twarzy. Kobieta: Sean! Sean! Elizabeth: Jego tutaj nie ma. Wrócił do domu. Kobieta: Ale... Chris: No dobrze. Jesteśmy wszyscy. Chodźmy teraz do jadalni. Tam opowiem wam, jak będzie wyglądała reszta dzisiejszego dnia. Jadalnia - 10 minut później Wszyscy zasiadają do stołów. Jest masa jedzenia. Zaczynają jeść. Chris: Po pierwsze, dziękuję, że przyjechaliście na finał programu. Gustav: A dlaczego mieliśmy przyjechać? Chris: Wszystko wyjaśnię. Trójka zawodników bierze udział dzisiaj w finale. Będą walczyć o nagrodę, która jest tajemnicą i dowiedzą się, czym ona jest, dopiero, gdy ją wygrają. MTE: Ale nie jest to jakaś głupia nagroda, prawda? Chris: Oczywiście, że nie. Program zostałby zdjęty z anteny, gdyby walczyli o coś bezużytecznego. A teraz wróćmy do waszego przybycia. Finał to wielkie wydarzenie i chcieliśmy, aby było paru widzów na żywo. TA: Czyli tracę tutaj czas, oby oglądać, jak moja córka bije się z tamtymi dwoma (pokazuje na Ivy i Jacoba) o jakąś tajemniczą nagrodę? Chris kiwa głową. Chris: Tak, jednak nie będzie pan tego żałować. Przed finałem odbędzie się jeszcze bal, więc będzie się działo. Ivy: A ja myślałam, że to bal będzie jakimś zadaniem. Chris: Nie, nie. Bal to wprowadzenie do zadania, a będzie naprawdę ciekawe. Teraz chcę przedstawić wam naszych pracowników, oraz osobę, która sama zgłosiła się do pomocy. Oto oni. Do jadalni wchodzi Mark, Di Lara i... Alex: O matko! Jacob: Nie wierzę. Ivy: Kto to? Hatchet: Wiedziałem, że mam tutaj masę fanów. Derek: To on tutaj był? Hatchet: No i to ciągle przy tobie, ty mały jaskiniowcu. Jola: Czyli na statku? Hatchet: Nie, u jego babci. Oczywiście, że na statku, ty uzdolniona Magdo Gessler. Jola: Masz coś do mojej kuchni? Hatchet: Jasne, że tak. Wiem, że ja nie mam wprawy, ale ty! Po jakiego grzyba dodajesz do zupy pomidorowej czerwonej farby? Jola: A co z kolorem? Hatchet: Chris, uwierz mi. To nasza ostatnie wspólna seria. Następnym razem pracujesz z Jednorzęsą. Chris: Stary, nie rób mi tego. Di Lara: Możemy pokłócić się kiedy indziej, a teraz zacząć pracę? Chris: Dobra. Di Lara, jak wiecie projektuje ubrania. Uszyje wam dzisiaj suknie i garnitury na bal. Dennis: To my naprawdę musimy iść? Chris: Jasne. MD: Synek, nie bądź taki luzer i idź się zabaw. Wiki: Ale nie będzie takiej powtórki, jak ostatnio? Alex i Ivy patrzą na Marka. Mark: No co? Jacob: Dennis, nie przejmuj się. Gorzej pójść nie może. Nina: A jak było ostatnio? Alex: A co się to?! Nina zaczyna płakać. Nina: Ale dlaczego na mnie krzyczysz? Jola: Ona zawsze taka jest? Derek kiwa głową. Derek: Nie wiem po kim tak ma. Alex: Może po rodzicach, albo jej przodkach. Philipp: No ba! Chris klaszcze w dłonie, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Chris: Słuchajcie uważnie. Wszyscy uczestnicy idą teraz z Di Larą, a goście zostają ze mną. Uczestnicy idą z projektantem. Jakieś pomieszczenie - 5 minut później W pomieszczeniu jest wiele manekinów i materiałów. Di Lara: Dzisiaj pójdzie to szybko. Mam jeszcze was ubrania z tamtego zadania w teatrze. Alex: Chcesz ich użyć? Kiwa głową. Di Lara: Stracę mniej materiału. To co, zaczynamy. Wszystko leci strasznie szybko. Biegają po całym pomieszczeniu i przymierzają wiele strojów. Wybierają sobie kolory. Di Lara: Uff... Jeszcze nigdy nie pracowałem w tak szybkim tempie. Pracują dalej. (reklama) Elizabeth: Co to ma być? Przegląda się w lustrze. Ma gigantyczną suknię w kolorach Hiszpanii. Di Lara: Pańska matka poprosiła, abym taką uszył. Elizabeth: Zabiję ją. Z powody budżetowych nie możemy pokazać państwu wielu scen z odcinka. Przenosimy się do wieczora, kiedy to zaczyna się bal! Sala Balowa - Godzina 19:30 Sala balowa jest udekorowana specjalnie na bal. Wszyscy goście są już na miejscu. Jest masa jedzenia i dobra muzyka. Wszyscy dobrze się bawią. Derek tańczy z Niną, Jola z Philippem, Sara z Gustavem, a reszta siedzi przy stole i nic nie robi. Alex: Nudny ten finał. Dennis: Myślałaś, że będzie ciekawiej? Poczekaj, może podczas zadania będziesz miała rozrywkę. Jacob: A kiedy to będzie? Ivy: Chris nie mówił kiedy. Do dzieciaków podchodzi smutna kobieta. Kobieta: Widzieliście gdzieś Seana? Alex: Już pani mówiłam. On wrócił do domu. Kobieta: Nie, nie wrócił. Kordian: Kim pani tak właściwie jest? Kobieta: Jego matką. Chris informował mnie, że wysłano go do domu, jednak nie wrócił. Elizabeth: O fuck! A jeśli mu się coś stało? Taylor: Nawet tak nie myśl. Mama Seana: Całe noce siedziałam i płakałam. Zabiję tą Alex, która to wszystko zaczęła. Alex zaczyna krztusić się ciastkiem, które jadła. MS: A tak przy okazji, to gdzie ona jest? Alex: Wyszła i nie wiadomo, czy wróci. MD nie rozumie. Jacob: Jest w toalecie. Kobieta idzie do toalety. Ivy się śmieje. Ivy: Jak ja ci współczuję. Alex: To nie moja wina, że nie dotarł na miejsce. Elizabeth: Gdybyś tego nie zaczęła, to teraz byłby tutaj z nami. Alex: Sorki. Elizabeth: Mam gdzieś to twoje sorki. Dennis: Dziewczyny. Czy twój ojciec Alex nie tańczy teraz z mamą Ivy? Patrzą w ich stronę i okazuje się, że Dennis ma rację. Ivy: Alex, czy twój ojciec ma teraz żonę? Alex: Rozwiedli się, a co? Ivy: Więc, jutro rano dostaniemy zaproszenia na ślub. Moja mama potrafi szybko zakochiwać się w mężczyzna, a oni w niej. Raz gadała z jakimś facetem przez internet. Nie znała go w realu. Po rozmowie, która trwała półgodziny kazała mówić do niego "tato". Alex: Ale ja nie chcę być twoją siostrą! Ivy: Ja też nie. Nikt nie chce. Alex: Chodźmy do nich. Ivy: Ok. Wiki: Zostawcie ich. Są szczęśliwi. Alex: Ale my nie. Idą w ich stronę i wtedy pojawia się Chris. Stoi na scenie, w kącie sali i mówi przez mikrofon. Chris: Drodzy finaliści, uprzejmie mogę ogłosić, że finał uważam za rozpoczęty! Gra wesoła muzyka i nie wiadomo skąd pojawia się gigantyczna plazma. Chris: Goście będą oglądać wasze wyczyny tutaj, za pomocą kamer. A teraz, coś, co chciałem powiedzieć wam od samego początku. Jacob: Co takiego? Chris: Zasady programu zostały zmienione. Wszyscy: Co?! Chris: Tak, zostały zmienione. W finale bierze udział trochę więcej osób, bo aż jedenaście! Wszystkim opadają szczęki. Chris: Jednymi słowy, to co było dotychczas jest nieważne. Każdy z was ma szansę na nagrodę. Włącza się wesoła muzyka. Alex: Czyli wszystko, co robiliśmy do tej pory, było na marne? Gdzie tu sens? Jola: Bomba! Mamy wszyscy równe szanse! Mogę wygrać. <'Alex': Ten program jest do dupy!> Chris się uśmiecha. Chris: A teraz zadanie. Na plazmie wyskakują ujęcia z kilku miejsc w parku. Chris: W parku ukryliśmy dwanaście kluczy. Klucze umożliwią wam otwarcie tajemniczego pokoju, w którym będzie ostatnie zadanie. Jeśli je spełnicie, wygrywacie program. Jest jednak jedna zasada. Na znalezienie kluczy macie tylko cztery godziny. Po północy wejście do budynku zostanie zamknięte i osoby znajdujące się na zewnątrz odpadają. Chris rozdaje im mapy. Chris: Kluczy jest dwanaście, a was jedenaście, więc każdy zdobędzie jeden i tylko tyle jest wam ich potrzebnych. Możecie wziąć ich więcej, jednak tracicie czas, a znalezienie ich nie jest proste. Elizabeth: Skoro zadanie jest na zewnątrz, to po co mieliśmy się przebierać? Chris: Ubrania utrudniają wam grę. Zdjęcie ich to dyskwalifikacja. A więc, cztery godziny, jeden klucz. Powodzenia. Zawodnicy wybiegają z sali, a następnie z budynku. Każdy biegnie w inną stronę. Na ile podobał ci się odcinek? 6 5 4 3 2 1 Kategoria:Disney Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Odcinki Disney'a